Storm Sworder
The Storm Sworder is a Pteranodon type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Storm Sworder is a Pteranodon type Zoid created by the Helic Republic to replace the aging Pteras. One of the first Zoids to be built around the newly-developed Organoid System, the Storm Sworder was developed as a counter to the new Guylos Zoids like the Genosaurer. As a result, the Storm Sworder is both incredibly fast and agile; in the air, the Zoid's agility is only matched by the Raynos and the Deantler-fused version of Storch. The final version of this Zoid, the Storm Sworder FX, is tied with the mighty Gilvader as the fastest flying Zoid of all time, achieving mach 4 as it's top speed. The Storm Sworder's weaponry is primarily melee focused, despite its role as an air superiority Zoid. Its primary weapons are a trio of energised blades that are capable of cutting through most types of Zoid armour. While these are impressive, its stock ranged weapons are mediocre. It is also capable of mounting Gun Sniper units on its wings and deploying them onto the ground. Battle Story appearances The Storm Sworder was one of the new Zoids developed with the Organoid System and was pushed into service during the Western Continent War. Developed to replace the aging Pteras unit, the Storm Sworder was an air superiority Zoid designed to supplement the land-based Blade Liger and Gun Sniper units. The Zoid was later replaced by the Salamander and Raynos units during the Second Invasion of the Dark Continent due to the expensive Organoid System. Media appearances Anime Chaotic Century The Storm Sworder appears in the final episodes of Zoids: Chaotic Century. A pair of Storm Sworders are piloted by Rosso and Viola, former members of the Deserto Alcavaleno gang, under the pseudonyms of 'Baron of Wings' and 'Sword of Storms,' respectively. The pair use their Storm Sworders to save Prince Rudolph on several occasions. They are also used to help defeat the Deathsaurer by shooting spikes into its fan, which prevented it from using its Charged Particle Cannon for a short time. Guardian Force In Zoids: Guardian Force, Rosso and Viola, along with their Storm Sworders, become Rudolph's personal guards.They were eventually defeated by Hiltz's Death Stinger while trying to evacuate Mount Iselina but apparently they survived as they were seen among the supporting characters at the end of the series. Several other Storm Sworders appear during the series, including the specially equipped ones used by Irvine and Thomas to take down Hiltz's Hammer Kaiser. The Storm Sworder Stealth Type (also known as the "Triple S") is a combined project of the Empire and Republic during the timeframe of the series, combining the Republican design with Imperial stealth technology that was used on the Black Redler in the "Eisenbeck" unit. Although the two prototypes are destroyed after they were stolen, the project was a success. Several Triple S Zoids were moved to the Republic's Ultrasaurus mobile fortress. New Century The Storm Sworder appears in Zoids: New Century, as a replacement for Pierce's Zabat. In this episode, Dr. Laon gives four backdraft pilots customised Storm Sworders: the F-1 Type (desinged for Speed as well as improvment in weaponry) and the A-1 Type (sacrifices speed for advanced "high altitude" combat), to fight against the Blitz team. They Storm Sworders initially prove effective, outnumbering the Blitz Team in the air the Zoids were too fast for land-based attacks to have much effect. Even the Liger Zero Jager's speed was no match for the Storm Sworders. Eventually the team was defeated, with Pierce defecting away from the backdraft. The Storm Sworder was also briefly shown as the Zoid of the first team the Tigers team beat on their 14-win winning streak where they teamed up with Doctor Laon. The tigers team looked like they were poised to loose the battle, when lightning struck the flying Zoids (the weather was controlled by Dr Layon), damaging their control systems and causing them to loose the fight. In episode 18 Storm Sworders are seen mounting rockets identical to the ones in Guardian Force. Fuzors Storm Sworders can be found in Zoids: Fuzors, in numerous small roles. One is used by the Zoid Hunters hired by Burton to destroy Fire Phoenix in the early episodes. A group of Storm Sworder Jets were used by the Terror Blades, a terrorist group, to take control of the Mayor of Blue City's Whale King in episode 17. While effective against the Peace Keeper Bureau, the Zoids were defeated by R.D.'s Liger Zero Falcon. Genesis The Storm Sworder does not make an appearance in the main story of Genesis, however it is shown briefly in the intro before the theme song. It can be seen as a darkened Zoid, next to the Gojulas Giga. Manga Chaotic Century Three Storm Sworders appear in the Chaotic Century manga. The first is piloted by Melissa Su, a child prodigy tracking down an escaped prototype Hammer Head. Due to the nature of the escaped Zoid, Feng Jian is capable of underwater combat. The second, known as Yunjian (Cloud Blade), is larger than the standard Storm Sworder and acts as a transport Zoid. It is used to transport Irvine and the damaged Tornado to Melissa Su's research lab in the Republic. The third is known as the Storm Sworder Stealth Special or S4, and is piloted by Rob Herman. New Century Storm Sworders feature several times in the New Century manga. The first is piloted by Leena, where she is Kidnapped by Team Mord. Two more feature when Pierce and Raid fight against Team Blitz (The "Blitz Team" as it is written in the manga). Storm Sworders are also seen as random battles during a monologue given by Altair (Altail as written in the manga). Video Games Storm Sworder appeared in the Zoids Saga series, along with Zoids VS III. Two alternate versions of the Storm Sworder, the Storm Sworder F ''and the Storm Sworder FX, appeared in the Zoids Saga series. The Storm Sworder F was a customized version of the Storm Sworder that removed the Sword weapons, forcing the zoid to attack with a simple strike claw. The modifications did improve the amount of weight the zoid could carry. The ''Storm Sworder FX ''was much stronger. It fixed the original's weakness by adding several guns attached to its underside. It could also fly at Mach 4.0. Zoids Legacy Stats for Storm Sworder F: Length: 10.1m, Weight: 50.2t, Speed: Mach 3.1 Zoids Legacy Stats for Storm Sworder FX: Length: 11.0m, Weight: 48.5t, Speed: Mach 4.0 File:Saga2_Storm_Sworder.png|Storm Sworder Image:Saga2_Storm_Sworder_F.png|Storm Sworder ''F Image:Saga2_Storm_Sworder_FX.png‎|Storm Sworder FX Trading Cards The Storm Sworder was featured in Volume 2 of the Trading Collection Cards release and in the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models New Japanese Release File:Storm Sworder Japanese.JPG| Japanese Storm Sworder box File:Storm sowrder ner.jpg| English Storm Sworder box File:Storm sowrder jet.jpg| Storm Sworder Jet box File:Storm sowrder jet back.jpg| Storm Sworder Jet box (back) *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint; however some details are pre-painted. The Storm Sworder model comes on four frames along with a battery powered motor, a separate battery pack, twelve rubber caps, a clear canopy and a small grey pilot. The Storm Sworder is moulded in light grey, with some dark grey components. The Zoid includes a translucent orange canopy and there are painted details on the frame. The Storm Sworder is relatively easy to build, a lot simpler then many other Zoids of similar size. The Zoid comes with both wing claws and beam cannon parts, but cannot use both. They can, however, be swapped after the model is complete. The Zoid uses two "AAA" Batteries for power; once turned on the Zoid walks forwards and flaps its wings. The Zoid's canopy and blades can be manually positioned; the legs can also be raised to put the Zoid in a "flying" position, but the Zoid cannot walk while in this mode. The Storm Sworder was the fifth all-new Zoid created for the New Japanese Release. The model was initially designed as an Imperial Zoid, but was changed to a Republic one at a very late stage in the design process. As a result, the Storm Sworder was the first Republic Zoid with a battery 'backpack'. However, the pack is incopatable with the CP-16 or the packs of other Zoids. No upgrade kits were ever produced for the Storm Sworder, and the Zoid lacks the small pegs used to attach extra weapons. The Storm Sworder was first released in 2000, with production continuing until 2004. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. New English Release The Storm Sworder was released by TOMY in England, as part of the NER. This version was identical to the NJR version, save for the packaging. New American Release The Storm Sworder was intended to be released as a part of the NAR in 2004. However, the line was cancelled before the Zoid was released. There appear to be no changes planned for the model. Storm Sworder Jet The Storm Sworder Jet is a Toy's Dream Project special edition model that was also released as part of the ''Fuzors ''line. The Zoid is remoulded in black and light purple, and is given translucent red eyes, but retains the same label sheets. The Zoid's statistics had also been altered, with a maximum speed of Mach 3.4 given. The Zoid was initially named "Jet Storm" but later on had its name changed to "Storm Sworder Jet". Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Extinct animals Category:Reptiles Category:NJR Category:NER Category:NAR